darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Fetish Roster
The following is a complete compilation of known fetishes and their current location. PC fetishes should always be included in this list unless you have tacit wizard permission otherwise. = Shards of the Silent Circle = Ignis Manus ; Ignis Manus or the Hands of Fire (Shard of the Silent Circle; Level 5, Gnosis 8) : Like the Warders of Man of old, the Glass Walkers are personified by their proximity to humans, and thus by extension, their affinity for fire and reputation as the first creatures to master its use. Referred to by the Walkers as Ignis Manus (other tribes simply call them the hands of fire), the user may create fire at will and control any flames or source of fire in their immediate vicinity. This includes redirecting or even extinguishing balefire. * System: Attuning this fetish locks away one point of Gnosis (though the wearer maintains their normal rating). Wearing it reduces all fire damage to lethal rather than aggravated, allows the wearer to ignore any heat-related penalties, and adds 3 extra successes against any roll to resist Balefire. The wearer never frenzies from being damaged by fire or out of fear of fire. Activation is a standard action that requires a Gnosis roll or the expenditure of a Gnosis point. ** To create fire: The wearer of these bracers must make a Willpower roll at varying difficulties; he always remains in control of any fire he creates unless a situation dictates otherwise, at which point opposing Willpower rolls should be made (or the wearer can just spend a Willpower point). The fire may manifest in any way that suits the wearer, though the difficulty of the initial willpower roll increases based on the amount of fire produced. Maintaining created fire for more than one turn requires the expenditure of a willpower each turn the wearer wishes to maintain the blaze. Naturally spreading fire need not be maintained in this way. **# Difficulty 2: A small flame on your thumb. **# Difficulty 4: A ball of fire or brief blast from the fist or fingertips. **# Difficulty 6: A brief cone of fire ignites all before you, or you surround yourself with a wall of flame. **# Difficulty 8: You summon a roaring inferno that engulfs those around you, or direct a searing, intense line of flame in a particular direction. **# Difficulty 10: You set yourself on fire (taking no damage) and the air around you erupts, engulfing your body in a sphere of destruction. ** To control fire: The wearer of these bracers must make a Willpower roll at difficulty 7 to take control of a particular blaze (Balefire is difficulty 9); the number of successes determines the area of control. If there are two or more distinct sources of fire, this roll must be made against each of them separately. Controlling sustained fire not created by this fetish requires the wearer to remain still and concentrate to maintain control. Spending a Willpower point allows the wearer to take normal actions for a turn. If attacked or otherwise distracted, the control is lost (though it may be regained by another Willpower roll next turn). The number of blazes that can be controlled simultaneously is limited by the wearer's permanent Gnosis rating. Finally, the wearer may completely quench any blaze fully under their control (not partially) by focusing for a turn and spending a Willpower point regardless of the blaze's size. Any flames (including Balefire) that are not sustained and merely hurtling through the air may be quenched at will if the wearer gains control (one success). **# One Success: Your control of the blaze is limited to arm's reach. **# Two Successes: You may control a blaze about the size of a room. **# Three Successes: A medium-sized building. **# Four Successes: A city block. **# Five Successes: Three city blocks. **# Six Successes: An entire city. ** Any fire created or controlled by these bracers cannot travel underwater or across bare stone, but can otherwise leap and twist in unnatural fashion. Fire not created by these bracers may only leap about fifteen feet away from their fuel. * Current Location: Nicholas Grey. Luna's Dolorous Hands ; Luna's Dolorous Hands (Shard of the Silent Circle; Level 5, Gnosis 8) : Empowered with the sadness and grief of Unicorn, Gaia, and Luna, the Child who possesses these bracers gains the ability to cause most anything to erupt in intense, purifying, silver flames for about 60 seconds. This fire burns all Wyrm taint or human pollution out of the target or target area, and leaves any individual fully cleansed (provided they survive). The fire leaves all untainted or unpolluted objects or persons unburned, though they will feel warm and immediately calmed with Gaia's love, thus ending frenzies, thralls, or any sharp bursts of emotion. The fire does not spread beyond the initial target, and can not be quenched by normal means. * System: Attuning this fetish locks away one point of Gnosis (though the wearer maintains their normal rating). Wearing it increases all frenzy difficulties by +2. Any target must be within a reasonable distance and in plain view. Activation is a standard action that requires a Gnosis roll or the expenditure of a Gnosis point. ** Upon activation, the user emits an aura of calmness and peace for a scene, increasing the difficult of frenzies for all around him by +1 (this does not stack with the +2 the wearer gets). Further, at any point during that scene, the wearer may perform the following effects. *** To target an area: The user rolls Willpower at difficulty 8 to affect an area; the area cannot be larger than a large house. *** To target an individual: The user rolls Willpower at a difficulty equal to the victim's Willpower. If tainted or polluted, see 1; if not, see 2. ***# Living or undead creatures set on fire must roll their Stamina (difficulty 9) or die from shock; success indicates intense pain for as long as the flames linger unless there is some mitigating factor (such as high Humanity). The flame destroys fomori utterly; Black Spiral Dancers who survive the Stamina roll must make Gnosis rolls (difficulty 9) or lose their Wyrm-taint and its accompanying Derangement. Such purified Garou are stripped of all Rank and Gifts; they may well fall again to corruption, but they are given a second chance. ***# An affected target that is not tainted or polluted immediately calms and is jolted out of any frenzy or thrall. For the next 60 seconds (while on fire), they are bound to meditate on Gaia's love, but are not helpless, and can defend as normal. They always return to meditating as long as the flames remain. * Current Location: Rommy Akana. = Other Fetishes = Ares ; Ares (Level 2, Gnosis 6) : Crafted with care by Ishmael Chavez at Nick's request for his kin wife, Ares was painstakingly put together and beautifully constructed. This .454 casull revolver is bound with a Basalt spirit to stabilize the gun and make the recoil null. Based on a Taurus Raging Bull build, the gun is heavy and quite sturdy and packs an incredible punch. : Stats: :* +1 Die to hit (from Ishmael's masterwork) :* 8L damage dice :* Range: 35 yds :* Rate of 2 :* Clip of 5 :* Concealable in jacket * Current location: Kennedy Grey Callstone ; Callstone (Level 1, Gnosis 5) : Starcaller has set down to start making a fetish that will allow the user to ping him wherever he is, like a spiritual pager. This is to somewhat mitigate the fact that finding the little spaz is an exercise in frustration. ; Appearance: A clear bit of crystal, inlaid with stripped wire in attractive patterns. ; Usage: The user holds the stone in his hand and focuses on Starcaller, making a Gnosis roll (difficulty 6). Attempting to contact other people won't work. ; Taboo: The rock must be left in the sun for an hour before every use (This can be stored, so to speak). * Current location: David Green in his position as city-alpha. Counterfeit ; Counterfeit (Level 2, Gnosis 3) : Sad to say, certain Corax have a small problem with kleptomaniacal tendencies. Many of the things the Corax consider to be worth stealing are rare and/or valuable, rendering that theft risky. With that in mind, survival-minded Corax get their hands on a Counterfeit, which is nothing more than a clay tablet impressed with Raven's sigil and painted white. Most Counterfeits are three inches long and an inch across, though there are no hard and fast rules. : What a Counterfeit does in ingenious. When charged with a point of Gnosis, a Counterfeit can morph itself to look like any single small object to which it is touched. Ideally the object in question is one that the Corax has just stolen and needs to replace immediately. : The Counterfeit does not duplicate any of the functions of the object it's mimicking, merely the appearance. What that usually means is that the victim of the theft will attempt to use their cell phone, or gun, or fetish, or whatever, and get absolutely no response. At this point, the Counterfeit reverts to its true shape, no doubt to the dismay of its new owner. : Clever Corax keep an eye on those whom they've slipped Counterfeits, because more than a few victims have thrown the fetishes away in anger at being tricked (which is how Dori stumbled upon hers!). The wise Corax makes sure he's in a position to retrieve the abandoned Counterfeit, which hopefully is undamaged and ready to be used again. (p87, Corax) * Current Location: Doriane Avina Luna's Eye ; Luna's Eye (Level 3, Gnosis 6) : A scope imbued with a spirit of visions. This fetish can be easily attached to most firearms and is activated with a gnosis roll or expenditure of a gnosis point. Normally, this fetish acts as a very high quality scope that can magnify up to 4x most anything within line of sight. Activation not only affords the scope night vision, but surrounds all creatures viewed through this scope with a hazy white outline (like moonglow) that can be seen through the dark silhouette of objects and buildings. Further, wyrmy creatures are tinted a sickly yellow to a deep red depending on their wyrminess. At GM discretion, instead of just being automatic, the scope uses the character's Perception + Occult roll as if they had just used Sense Wyrm. * Taboos: Lens must always be kept clean; must meditate with lens on something that can't be seen fully (such as stars, distant horizon, etc.) at least once a week. * System: + 2 die to accuracy normally, and an additional + 1 die to accuracy when activated. * Current Location: Ishmael Chavez. Lungin ; Lungin (Level 1, Gnosis 5) : This is a wooden pipe used for smoking tobacco, or a mixture of tobacco and pituri. A Fire-spirit must enter the pipe, although they are glad to do so if the owner of the pipe is a frequent smoker. When smoked, the pipe adds a die to dice pools for Gumagan rites. In addition, the smoker may smoke Awakened tobacco or pituri, and receive twice as much effect as usual. * Current Location: Matthew Dural Marsyan Reed ; Marsyan Reed (Level 1, Gnosis 5) : Stained red by the blood of the satyr Marsyas after his failed contest with Apollo, or so the myth goes, these flexible, crimson reeds may be tied or otherwise attached to any musical instrument with little difficulty. The reeds will always know if the item in question is indeed an instrument (they simply will not attach to non-instruments), and will never interfere with the playing of said instrument. This particular reed was gifted by Alexander Elias, who received it from his satyr mentor, who was the lover of a Black Fury Garou. When the Garou died in battle, Alexander's mentor rescued this fetish from among her things as a sentimental keepsake, passing it down to Alexander with the caveat that he should give it away only if he found a Garou whom he loved. Dimitri was close enough. *Taboos: These reeds will brook no hubris, as Marsyas' death was the consequence of his audacity in challenging a god. Any Marsyan Reed will simply unravel itself from the instrument of a prideful musician, but will stay forever loyal to those who retain a modicum of humility. *System: When activated, these reeds guarantee that any performance given by the host instrument will never fail to arouse emotion in an audience. All performance rolls made by said instrument always receive a minimum of 1 success regardless of botch or failure, and any listener who fails a Willpower roll (difficulty 7) is supernaturally touched by the emotion of the music (to whatever consequence; the reeds demand no certain action other than the initial impact). *Current Location: Dimitri Phoenix Sliver of Helios ; Sliver of Helios (Level 1, Gnosis 3) : With the connection the Corax have to the Sun, it's not surprising that on occasion, Helios lets the ravens carry around bits of his radiance. A Sliver of Helios is exactly that: a dagger-shaped slice of sunlight that can illuminate even the darkest night. : To use a Sliver of Helios, the Corax simply unwraps it, at which point it illuminates a 10'x10' area with sunlight. Needless to say, any vampires caught within this area (for some reason, the light fills a cube, not a sphere as one might expect) take normal damage as from sunlight. Otherwise, however, the Sliver simply serves as a glorified, very bright flashlight. It is impossible to dim the Sliver in any way -- it's an all-or-nothing type deal. : If anyone attempts to use a Sliver like a dagger, under the mistaken impression that form follows function, the blade immediately shatters and the light goes out at once. (p86, Corax) * Current Location: Doriane Avina Spiker, The ; The Spiker (Level 2, Gnosis 5) : This rifle is a unique conglomerate designed by Ishmael from hacked military blueprints and those provided by Dies Ultimae. After long study, each piece was carefully created and assembled by Ishmael to make the rifle worthy of spirit habitation. An earth elemental currently resides therein, affording the rifle extreme resistance to damage of any sort. Further, it has absolutely no recoil, and is always stable and motionless regardless of how it is held. The fetish is still beholden to gravity and other such forces, but if braced or held, the rifle will always remain aimed at its particular target, even if the user is surprised or jostled. * Taboos: Must be cleaned at least once a week or more if possible; must be used regularly; must be placed in contact with earth or stone, or the user must be carrying earth or stone if possible. * System: As Rifle in firearms chart - 1 diff to hit. With Scope, the total stats are: Dexterity (4) + Firearms (3) + 2 from pack + 3 from fetishes = 12; Diff 7 within 400 yards, Diff 5 within 200 yards, Diff 3 within 2 yards; 8L Damage; Rate 1; Clip 5 + 1 in chamber; No Conceal. * Current Location: Ishmael Chavez. Whole Gym Bag, The ; The Whole Gym Bag (Level 1, Gnosis 5) : This battered satchel holds a mass of objects up to twice the actual size of the bag. Furthermore, the bag itself, including all its contents, count as one item when it is "dedicated" to the Garou. The Gym Bag appears as a stripe of fur (representing the shoulder strap) when the Garou changes to Crinos form. It disappears completely when the character is in Hispo or Lupus form. It cannot contain complex examples of the Weaver's handiwork: namely, guns and other weapons or working technological items. By contrast, broken or nonfunctional bits of technology can easily be carried. If these conditions are not met, the bag drags to the ground and spills its contents when the Garou shifts out of Homid or Glabro form. * Current Location: Starcaller. Lady Luck ; Lady Luck (Level 3, Gnosis 4) : This fetish was created by a down-on-his-luck Bastet who unwisely set out to sea during the days of pirates and naval explorations. On those churning waters and riotous ports, the creator learned of a popular game played among many involving "bones" or dice and he learned the secrets of winners - rather, cheaters. Determined to seek his own fast fortunes and reputation, he bound the spirits of "Gambler's Bug" (one named "Risk" and the other "Reward") to a pair of old bone-carved dice, promising them that together, they could make their own luck. Though the creator eventually lost his life in an unfortunate case of accusation of cheating that brought fatal retribution down upon him, the dice have survived to find their way to other skilled hands. :* System: The user of the fetish activates it with a point of Gnosis as he clutches any mundane die to the fetish, allowing the fetish dice to take on the form of the dice. Afterwards, the user finds a female to blow upon the dice, thereby activating the "Gambling Bug" spirits bound within. The user rolls the dice, which will roll to whatever results the user desires, good or bad. The effects last for one scene. ::* If the user does not find a female to blow upon the dice before rolling, the angered Gambling Bug spirits will likely roll to an outcome that makes the user lose his fortunes. To avoid this, roll user's Gnosis at difficulty 9. One success is needed to avoid this terrible outcome. * Current Location: Sebastian Reed Luna's Bite ; Luna's Bite (Level 4, Gnosis 6) : This fetish is a silver klaive. The spirit within it is a war spirit named Cú Chulainn. While it is doubtful that it is the true spirit of the Irish hero this spirit has had a long a storied past. Once belonging to the Fianna Ahroun named Leaves-A-Trail-Of-Blood (Blood Trail). Blood Trail over the course of many ferocious battles ended up falling to the Wyrm and dancing the Spiral, becoming the creature called Black Thorn. Black Thorn took up residence outside upstate the caern of Luna's Heart and began killing off the Garou and Kin population there. Sidney Blake, took up arms, and as his challenge to the rank of Adren, slew the Spiral Dancer and retrieved the Klaive. The spirit had sucuumb to violence and had become corrupted. Once cleansed and soothed, it was presented to Sidney as a spoil of his victory over Black Thorn. ::* The signature weapon of the the werewolf race, klaives are fetish daggers of a singular design, made to be used in Homid and Crinos forms alike. Klaives are rare weapons that are made from the purest silver. A werewolf who carries a klaive loses one point from his effective Gnosis rating, thanks to the silver. A war-spirit is usually bound into the klaive, allowing the weapon to inflict aggravated damage upon non-Garou foes. Without the spirit, a klaive does not inflict aggravated damage (at least, not to creatures tat aren't vulnerable to silver). However, a Garou does not need to attune a klaive that has no spirit in it. * Current Location: Sidney Blake Dance of Masks ; Dance of Masks (Level 5, Gnosis 7) : Created by a Black Spiral Dancer Theurge who forced a Gaian Night spirit into a bracelet for an infiltration mission to a rather large Gaian sept. It came into Bianca's possession upon said Dancer's demise. She was the one to interrogate the Dancer when he was found out, and she was able to claim the fetish for her own, assuring the sept that the spirit had been released from its bonds. In reality, she kept the fetish for herself and journeyed in the umbra to appease the spirit within. She was only partially successful, in that the quest turned out not to be enough. The spirit within, who has insisted Bianca call it Nyx, demanded more from her in return for keeping her secret. ; Appearance: A titanium and iron cuff bracelet. While the majority of the bracelet is faceted, there is a long plaque in the front center. ; Power: This fetish masks Bianca's true nature from any and all means of detection. Rites, gifts, merits, disciplines, scent, whatever may give away that she is, in fact, Garou is made to fail or miss, skipping right over her. It is considered to be 'always on'. ; Chiminage: Bianca is in constant chiminage to the spirit Nyx. When she completed her quest and returned to the spirit, Nyx was still unhappy. And in her unhappiness, she gave Bianca a full three days of vivid and horrifying hallucinations. From then on, these visions have plagued her, whether she wears the fetish or not. Nyx seems to feed off her fear and panic, and pushes these hallucinations when she hungers. * Current location: Bianca Mikhaylov's wrist Category:Reference